Sick Day
by Lunaris-san
Summary: It's not often that Amu gets sick. But now, she feels absolutely ill. So what happens when Ikuto turns up? Oneshot, Amuto. R


The pinkette groaned as she fell back against her pillow, feeling absolutely terrible. Horrible. Awful. To put it simply, she felt sick. Amu burrowed underneath the blankets, reveling in the cool, comforting sheets. School was not an option. Amu soon fell asleep, surrendering to the call of her bed. Her parents had left earlier, leaving behind medicine for her, which she of course, ignored. As she slumbered, a lithe figure climbed up onto the balcony, entering the room with ease. Ikuto, who had been about to call a greeting (and hopefully freak Amu out), halted at seeing her asleep. He smiled slightly, and walked over to her side. The smile faded as quickly as it had come as he noticed her face was flushed. Gently, he placed a hand on her forehead, pulling it away swiftly. 'You idiot…You've gotten sick…' Ikuto thought to himself, exasperated. He tucked the blankets in firmly; making sure the young girl was comfortable. He lay down on top of the covers, next to Amu. He wrapped an arm around her, and smirked slightly as she snuggled closer to him, before drifting off to sleep himself.

A few hours later, Amu woke. She felt wonderfully warm, and nestled closer to said warmth without opening her eyes. Something was tickling her, she realized with some irritation. Golden eyes opened, only to look straight into the sleeping face of an all-too-familiar face. She quickly scrambled as far away as possible, nearly falling off of the edge of the bed. 'Ikuto?! What's he doing here!?' She thought, somewhat panicked. The cat-like teenager stretched out luxuriously, yawning. He opened his sapphire-blue eyes, looking at Amu. Almost in the same moment, he was at her side, checking her temperature. Amu could only sit, more than a little surprised. Ikuto nodded in satisfaction, noting that the pinkette's fever had gone down a fair bit.

"Good. You're obviously a lot better than before. Stay here for a minute." With that, he had disappeared downstairs, apparently intent on finding something. Amu stared after him, having some difficulty in comprehending exactly what was going on.

He soon came back, this time with a bottle of medicine, a spoon, and a glass of water. Ikuto twisted the cap off with his teeth, leaving the glass of water on the dresser. He carefully poured a measure of the thick, red medicine into the spoon, careful not to spill a drop. He turned towards Amu, giving her a meaningful look.

"Open up." He ordered, holding the spoon ready. Still somewhat surprised, she complied, though she regretted it a moment later. The pink-haired girl grimaced as the viscous liquid slid down her throat, and she tried to ignore the feeling that sludge was dripping through her system. Ikuto watched her closely, making sure she wasn't simply keeping it in her mouth so she could spit it out later. She picked up the glass of water and drank it, attempting to wash out the putrid taste.

He watched her with some amusement, finding that the emotions flicking across her face were really adorable to watch. At the same moment, Amu collected her thoughts, and started yelling at Ikuto. Though hoarsely. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERVERTED CAT?!?" She shrieked, wincing as her voice rasped against her throat. She ranted furiously, not noticing that Ikuto had completely tuned her out, instead reading the back of the bottle. "…AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN HERE AND PRETEND TO BE A DOCTOR?" She paused for several moments, giving Ikuto a chance to speak. "Are you done yet?" Amu drew in a breath, preparing to yell at him some more, when he suddenly pushed her down onto the bed, pulling the blankets over her. He looked down at her, silently daring her to rise. Ikuto's face softened slightly, before speaking quietly. "Please. Just go back to sleep." He murmured, sapphires looking into gold. Amu found herself sinking deeper and deeper into them, until she once again entered the realm of dreams. That day, she found that her dreams were filled with images of the cobalt-haired male.

Amu woke, feeling cheerful and energetic. She positively bounced out of bed, breathing in deep gulps of fresh air. Then a pained moan sounded out. The pinkette looked back at the bed, only to see Ikuto, his pale skin flushed and feverish. She sighed. Today was going to be a long day…

* * *

Whew! Longest oneshot I've written so far! 83

Please read and review! 3

I've been thinking about doing requests, so send a few, and I'll see if I can comply. :3

-Lunaris-san


End file.
